


body language (will do the trick)

by blazeofglory



Series: going for gold [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: Kent Parson wants to win gold for Team USA.He also wants to climb Jack Zimmermann like a tree.





	1. Chapter 1

Kent won’t lie, he _fully_ expects to get laid during the Olympics. Finding someone down to fuck had been a breeze in Sochi, with beautiful men around literally every corner. Almost half of them were eyeing Kent openly, even though most of them aren’t _actually_ out, because, well, they’re still _athletes_. They still need to go home after this, to families and fans that probably don’t know they like dick, and they all still need to keep their sponsors so they can afford to keep training. Going into Sochi, Kent hadn’t expected to be hit on at _all_ , let alone as much as he had. Winter sports are so much _gayer_ than he ever dreamed.

So, yeah, he’s got some high expectations for Pyeongchang. Fellow skiers are off-limits, on account of Kent not being an idiot; he still needs to interact with them outside of the Olympics, so it’s obviously for the best if he stays away, no matter how tempting some of Team France is looking this year. But everyone else… fair game.

He’s not looking for a series of sloppy hookups like in Sochi; honestly, he’d rather find just… _one_ person that he can hook up with through the entirety of the Olympics.

Jack Zimmermann is _exactly_ what Kent’s looking for.

The night of the opening ceremonies, Kent finds himself in one of the many rec rooms in the Olympic village. It’s late and everyone who isn’t competing the next day is drinking-- which means a fair amount of Team USA is all laughing and hanging out. Kent’s relaxed, at the point where he’s _excited_ but not nervous yet, and he’s had a beer or two, but no way is he risking getting drunk anywhere near competition time. He may have a few days until he competes for, ideally, his second Olympic medal, but this is not the time to make risky decisions.

A lot of members of Team USA know a lot of members of Team Canada, so it’s no surprise when a handful of Canadians make their way into the room. Kent’s only really watching the door out of the corner of his eye, until he sees _him_.

Jack Zimmermann is a snowboarding _icon_. He’s a rising star, he’s a killer competitor, and though this is his Olympic debut, the media is all abuzz with excitement. _Zimmermann is going to make Canada proud_ , they’ve been saying. Kent’s heard the name, he’s watched the videos-- and yet, he’s caught off guard. Jack looks different without all his gear on, with messy hair like he’s been wearing a hat all day and his adorable Canada sweater and a smile that seems almost shy. Kent’s always been sort of aware that Jack’s got a pretty face, but he’s fucking _hot_.

Jack must sense Kent’s eyes on him, because he turns and looks right at Kent, and the corner of his mouth ticks up in a small smile. Kent smiles back, and they just keep _looking_ at each other; it’s a look that Kent knows well. When Jack finally looks away, he takes a few steps away from his boisterous peers and settles along the wall. 

Those ice blue eyes meet Kent’s again. He’s out of his seat, beer and friends abandoned, before he can even really think it through.

“Aren’t you competing tomorrow?” Kent asks, leaning against the wall with his whole body angled toward Jack with obvious intent. “Bringing glory to Team Canada?”

Jack smiles, bigger than before, and his whole face just seems _brighter_. Those cheekbones and _that jawline_ should be an illegal combination. Jack should be disqualified from life on account of being too goddamn pretty.

God, Kent wants to climb all six feet of this man like a tree. 

“Not until the afternoon,” Jack says, shrugging a little. His gaze shifts away from Kent’s eyes, taking in his whole body, blatantly _checking him out_. And, okay, Kent is a hot dude, he knows he’s a hot dude, and he never has trouble getting laid-- but he finds himself blushing under Jack’s gaze. Really, it’s not every day that the hottest man in the world looks at Kent like he wants to fuck him good enough to win gold. When Jack sees Kent’s blush, his smile becomes more of a _smirk_ , and, _wow_ , he seems a lot less shy than he had a minute ago. “I’m free all night.”

If Kent weren’t leaning against the wall, this ridiculously beautiful man would probably have him swooning and falling gracelessly to the floor.

“I guess you want company, don’t you?” Kent asks, smiling up at Jack as he reaches out, subtle as a trainwreck, to touch Jack’s arm. He squeezes Jack’s bicep, just a little, because it’s right _there_ and he can’t help it.

Jack takes a half-step closer, and if they weren’t in public, Kent would swear that Jack was going to kiss him.

As it is, though, Jack just keeps smiling.

“Maybe I’m not that easy,” Jack says, a challenging look in his eyes. It really shouldn’t come as a surprise to Kent that an Olympic athlete is playing hard to get; Kent will be the first to admit that he loves to earn his prizes fair and square.

“I’ve got way better lines than that,” Kent points out, grinning wide. “Wanna hear ‘em?”

“You use lines on all the boys, Kent?”

Jack saying Kent’s name is already one of the highlights of Kent’s Olympics. He’s so _screwed._  

“Nah, you’re special,” he answers honestly, batting his eyelashes up at Jack. He succeeds in making Jack chuckle just a _little_ , so he pushes on, “You know, I always want a gold medal… But I’ll settle for silver because I want to make sure you come first.”

Jack laughs, loud and surprised, like he’s been caught off guard. He leans in as he laughs, getting even closer to Kent in the process, and his cheeks get all pink and he’s _breathless_ with laughter-- it’s so infectious, Kent can’t help but laugh too. 

Once Jack stops laughing, his smile doesn’t fade away, but he does take a step back. And then another. Before Kent’s heart can even begin to sink, Jack looks over his shoulder with a raised brow.

“Are you coming or not?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Kent is basically Gus Kenworthy, the American freestyle skier. This has been a headcanon in-fandom for a while now, but it's gotten more popular with the Olympics! And then Gus gave us the best pickup line EVER, and this fic had to be written. 
> 
> The full pickup line that he made up for a Cosmo interview: "I wanted the gold medal in Sochi, but I settled for silver because I wanted to make sure you come first." God, what a gay icon.
> 
> The title of the fic is from Body Language by our lord and savior Carly Rae Jepsen.


	2. Chapter 2

“If I wasn’t competing in two days, I’d ask you to fuck me,” Kent says between kisses, and Jack _blushes,_ a beautiful bright red that sort of makes his skin blend right into his red Canada sweater, which is weirdly endearing. It’s starting to seem like Kent finds _everything_ about Jack charming. They’ve made it to Kent’s room, closer by virtue of already being in the USA house, and luckily his roommate, Swoops, is gone-- probably off flirting with every figure skater he can find.

Jack has Kent pressed up against the closed door, a thigh between Kent’s legs, and they’re both hard. _God_ , Kent wants Jack to fuck him into next week.

“I can be gentle,” Jack says with a grin, which is just _unfair_. Kent can imagine it so perfectly-- Jack’s strong hands on his hips, Jack’s fingers thick inside him, Jack filling him up just _right,_ their bodies moving together-- and it’s tempting. _Very_ tempting.

“You can fuck me after I win gold,” Kent finally replies, and then his hands are in Jack’s hair, pulling him into another hot kiss before Jack can say anything. Jack bites at Kent’s bottom lip, and he takes that to mean that Jack is not opposed to hooking up more than just this once-- at least, Kent hopes. They haven’t even _done_ anything other than kiss yet, but Kent is more into Jack than he’s been into anybody in a long time. Hell, they have more chemistry than Kent had with his last two boyfriends _combined_ , and that’s really saying a lot, because Kent has impeccable taste in men. Jack’s _hot_ , yeah, but he also has the best fucking laugh, and it _did_ things to Kent’s heart when they’d first gotten inside this room and the first thing Jack had said to him was, _I can’t believe how beautiful you are._

When they part again, Jack takes a step back, closer to the bed. He offers Kent his hand, pulling him further into the room like it’s his own, and he says, “We can do whatever you want.”

The Ralph Lauren Team USA sweater is almost definitely worth a few hundred dollars, and any other time, Kent would fold it neatly and store it in his dresser for safekeeping, but now-- he pulls it over his head and tosses it aside without looking to see where it lands. He pushes Jack back, just a little, until Jack finally hits the bed and sits down, and then Kent promptly straddles those thick thighs.  

Unable to resist Jack’s red mouth, Kent loses himself in kissing him again, until he remembers his goal. Eager and clumsy and _wanting_ , Kent hastily helps Jack out of his sweater and shirt, baring all that glorious muscled torso to his hungry gaze, and shamelessly runs a hand over those _perfect_ abs. God _bless_ whatever training regimen snowboarders go through, because Jack is sculpted like a Greek god.

“Kent,” Jack says softly, looking up at Kent with hearts in those bright blue eyes. Something about this moment feels like standing on a precipice, and Kent’s never known how to handle cliffs without his skis. He’s going to fall _hard_ , and all he can do is hope that Jack catches him before he hits the bottom. Jack is smiling that same shy smile from earlier when he asks, “Does anyone ever call you Kenny?”

 _Not since I was five_ , Kent thinks as his heart skips a beat, but he just grins and says, “You can call me Kenny if you want.”

Jack’s hand is gentle on Kent’s face, cradling it like Kent is something precious. Quiet as a whisper, like he's testing the sound, Jack whispers, “ _Kenny._ ”

Helpless against the look in Jack’s eyes and the heat of his skin and the fact that Jack’s already _nicknaming him_ , like Kent is important, like Jack is definitely sticking around to keep calling him _Kenny_ in that soft voice-- Kent, flushed and awed, kisses Jack once more. They have no business being this _tender_ with each other, they’re complete strangers, yet something about it feels right. Something inside Kent is telling him that he could fall in love with this man, and maybe that should be terrifying, but Jack’s arms wrapped around Kent’s waist just make him feel _safe_.

After a moment, Kent shifts a little so he can kiss Jack’s neck, and Jack makes a small sound, so Kent uses his teeth, and-- Jack _moans_ and his hips buck up against Kent’s, and suddenly nothing is soft or slow anymore. Kent grinds down and keeps biting and sucking at Jack’s neck, until Jack’s skin is red with blooming hickies and Kent’s about a second away from coming in his pants. He stares at Jack’s neck for a second, his fingertips tracing the outline of all the marks he just made, and he spares a second to think about how Jack will be competing tomorrow looking like this, with his pale neck bruised purple, too beautiful to be real.

Realistically, Kent knows that Jack’s coat will cover the marks, but the possessive part of him is too turned on to be rational. The whole world will be watching Jack while Jack’s wearing Kent’s bruises. _Fuck._

“You’re fucking perfect,” Kent whispers in Jack’s ear, and Jack fucking _shivers_ against him. _God_ , taking this man apart is going to be fun.

“Kenny, I--” Jack hesitates for a second, biting his lip, and then he just says, “ _Please._ ”

“Yeah, Jack,” Kent says with a lovestruck smile, then moves off the bed to sink gracefully to his knees.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably add more to this Olympics AU just because it's a whole lot of fun. I love thinking about Jack, especially, in AUs where he's under way less pressure than in canon, so his anxiety isn't quite so present, and he gets to be happy. I also just LOVE writing these two being happy and falling in love, so you can almost definitely expect the next fic to be of one/both of them winning a medal and the ensuing celebration. 
> 
> Any and all further updates will be added to the series, not as chapters to this fic, so subscribe to the series if you want more! <3


End file.
